Security systems have traditionally been utilized for detecting, removing, etc. unwanted data (e.g. malware, spyware, unsolicited data, etc.). Oftentimes, it is advantageous for separate security systems to communicate, such as for sharing information regarding known, detected, etc. unwanted data. Unfortunately, traditional security systems have exhibited various limitations with respect to communication capabilities thereof.
Just by way of example, traditional security systems are generally periodically updated and upgraded, and the frequency of such updates and upgrades is increasing such that new types of systems are frequently becoming available. While new security systems may sometimes be capable of being programmed to communicate with old security systems via protocols existing in the old security systems, requiring such programming is restrictive since the protocols utilized must be defined at the time when the old security system was developed. In addition, when the old security systems need a way to communicate with newer security systems, communication therebetween is impossible since the old security systems are not already equipped with the communication protocols used by the newer security systems.
A similar problem exists for two security systems developed independently (e.g. as a result of different developers or, simply, due to a lack of internal communication between such developers). Both security systems may be released, but to pass messages from one another both products may be required to be re-released, which may be very costly. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.